Sharing with You
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: A collection of my short stories of my precious AoKaga-chan.
1. Introduction

So, here are the short stories I've written for my beloved AoKaga-chan! They're too short so I've decided to put them into one title and that is 'Sharing with You...' and after the dots goes the titles of each chapter. Hope this will fulfill your fluff needs of them! They're precious. ouo

I'll update them occasionally. See if I'll get them short fluffs into my head often, who knows. -shrugs-

This is just the introduction to this title, now, enjoy! XD


	2. Speaking in English

**Title:** Speaking in English

**Pairing(s):** AominexKagami

**Rating:** T for language

**Genre(s):** Romance, humor, fluff

* * *

"Aomine."

"No."

"C'mon!"

"No means no."

"Pretty please?"

"Fuck off."

"Just one sentence." Kagami begged with a soft, convincing tone. Aomine had enough with his shits and decided to just get this over with as soon as possible. After all, making his lover happy doesn't seem so bad.

"_You make my heart go _'daiki daiki' _whenever I see you._" The bluenette said reluctantly with an embarrassed face. He waited for the red haired teen's reaction and he immediately regretted ever abiding to Kagami's request.

Kagami had this constipating face; he was biting his lower lip as hard as he can as tears were welling up inside his eyes and did he mention he was trembling and shaking furiously? Obviously he was refraining from laughing which only made everything worse for the Touou player.

Aomine threw a book at Kagami's face before stomping away, leaving a stroking Kagami to die out of laughing too much.

* * *

A/N: LOL. I was wondering how Aomine would sound like if he said a full sentence in English and this popped up. He'd sound funny yet adorable, I can assure that. .u.


	3. A Kiss

**Title:** A Kiss

**Pairing(s):** AominexKagami

**Rating:** K

**Genre(s):** Romance, fluff

* * *

"Kagami…"

"Just wait a little bit more."

"Kagami…."

"I said wait."

"Kaaagaaamii—"

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh." Kagami let out an exasperated sigh before turning his body to face a surprisingly childish 17 year old teen. His cheeks then blushed faintly before leaning in to kiss the said teen, pulling away after a few seconds. Kagami then turned away and continued to cook dinner after he mumbled a soft "Happy now?" with a fully flushed face.

Aomine's lips morphed into a satisfied smirk before he released the arms that were wrapped around the other teen's waist and went back to do whatever he was doing.

* * *

A/N: Lol, okay. Just something random I thought of when I'm done answering the exam questions. I was bored.


	4. Something To Come Back To

**Title:** Something To Come Back To

**Pairing(s): **AominexKagami/KagamixAomine

**Rating:** K+

**Genre(s): **Romance, fluff

**Note: **Okay, here's a short introduction for the following story. Kagami(around 20 to 22 years old) is already working as a firefighter while Aomine is still a high school student. Aomine's parents were busy characters and so most of Aomine's time was spent in Kagami's house. In short, they practically live together.

And, I think this is more to KagaAo than AoKaga. Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

Aomine made circles in the living room, walked from the kitchen to his bedroom numerous times. He will occasionally tilt his head up to glance at the tickling clock. _Damn it, Kagami, where are you?_ A crease of worry formed on the bluenette's forehead.

As the time passed by, Aomine heard the creaking door opening and he rushed out. He was greeted by an exhausted redhead adult. The moment he laid eyes on said adult, Aomine sprinted from his spot to him and wrapped the elder male in his arms protectively, startling Kagami slightly.

"You said you'd be back before ten o'clock," Aomine frowned into the shirt Kagami had changed back at the station when they're done dealing with the fire. It took a split second for Kagami to fully digest what happened before he hugged back with a grateful smile across his figure. The fire was ablaze and ferocious but the picture of Aomine welcoming him back home was enough for him to win his every battle with all sorts of fire.

"I'm back." Kagami said softly with happiness.

"Welcome back." replied Aomine with a gentle smirk.


	5. Baby

**Title:** Baby

**Pairing(s):** AominexKagami/KagamixAomine

**Rating:** K

**Genre(s):** Romance, fluff, hurt, comfort

* * *

"I love you." Aomine said passionately, burying his face into my spine with his arms snaked around my waist. I smiled and turned my head slightly to peck his hair.

My reply was a brief "I know" before bringing my focus back to the breakfast I was cooking. His grasp tightened as he whispered again.

"I really do." His tone was harsh, slightly croaky and afraid.

"I love you, Taiga." He kissed my neck and continued.

"I won't cheat." Nipped it.

"Never." Snuggled it.

"So please," He begged with a crack voice, I can feel his body shuddering and trembling in fear. "Don't leave me."

_Again._

Aomine had been having nightmares lately and it always end with a "Don't leave me". I was very worried at first but as I tried to pry, Aomine would magically forget about them; the nightmares, his behavior, the screams of loneliness. Everything. For his own sake, I never asked again after the fifth time. I can't gain anything by doing that.

All that I can ever do was caress his trembling body in my arms and whisper soothing words to him until he falls back asleep, and wakes up again with his usual self.

Just like the baby he is.

I might not be able to be by his side when he's suffering but at least I can be the one to calm him down. I will always try to convince myself that Aomine's nightmares will go away very soon, as long as my love for him didn't die.

I doubt that it will ever die, though.


	6. My Lights Are Too Adorable

**Title:** My Lights Are Too Adorable

**Pairing(s):** AominexKagami and KisexKuroko

**Rating:** K

**Genre(s):** Romance, fluff, humor

**Note:** Okay, this is an AU where the GoM+Kagami are in Teikou and both Kagami and Aomine are Kuroko's light. I don't know if that even makes sense but blah. Screw sense. Oh, and this is in Kuroko's POV.

* * *

"Dismiss." The teacher announced as she kept her stuffs and walked towards the door. The students started chattering, some took out their lunch boxes while some headed out to the cafeteria. I stretched and let out a soft sigh before glancing to my right.

"Oi, Kise, wake up," Aomine-kun had a scowl plastered menacingly on his forehead while kicking the leg of Kise-kun's chair harshly, causing the blonde next to him to jolt up from his seat.

"Eep! Aominecchi, what's the matter?" Kise-kun asked while rubbing his sheepish eyes, yawning lightly.

"Lunch." Aomine-kun replied shortly before walking to the row in front of his, third seat counting from the left; the seat in front of Kise-kun. Without further delay, I took out my phone and followed Aomine-kun. Kise-kun still in his dreamland.

Kagami-kun was taking a nap with his head buried in his crossed arms on the desk, back arched and chair slightly away from the table in order to have a better sleeping position.

"Kagami," His voice was soft unlike his usual harsh one when he called out. He had one arm across Kagami-kun's hunched back, placing his palm beside Kagami-kun's head as he leaned down. Their faces were just inches away. I snapped a picture but Aomine-kun's too engrossed with his sleeping beauty to notice me. One of the perks of being a guy with a low presence.

"Wake up," He shook him slightly. Kagami-kun groaned and shifted his head, his forehead creasing in annoyance.

"Hey, it's lunchtime." A soft smile spread across Aomine-kun's face as he leaned closer, his lips almost touching Kagami-kun's ear. I gulped and took another picture.

"Nggh… Aomine," Kagami-kun, finally, pried his eyes open sleepily and a smile similar to Aomine-kun's blossomed beautifully on his figure when he saw Aomine-kun's face.

"Morning, sunshine." Aomine-kun greeted with a half smirk and nuzzled his nose to Kagami-kun's. I clutched my heart and snapped another shot.

"Cheesy bastard," Kagami-kun said jokingly as he chuckled, nuzzling back to the warmth. And there goes another picture. Bugger, I should have just recorded it. I sighed in my head. I shook away the regrets just in time to see them lock their lips together.

Their kiss was gentle and lovely with both of them smiling happily into the kiss. They remained in that condition for about five seconds before pulling away. I can definitely sense warming aura oozing out of them both. I couldn't take it anymore and collapsed to the floor, hitting the concrete ground as I trembled. Of course, that's after I took 10 pictures of their kiss scene.

"Kurokocchi," Kise-kun knelt beside me, saying in a worried yet defeated tone. "Why can't we do that?" There's definitely a pout in his tone. I ignored him nonetheless.

_I think I might die if my lights don't stop being so clueless to their surroundings. _


	7. What's The Matter With You?

**Title:** What's The Matter With You?

**Pairing(s):** AominexKagami

**Rating: **K+

**Genre(s):** Romance, hurt, comfort

**Note:** Aomine's POV. They're not in a relationship and Aomine's not sure if Kagami liked him back.

* * *

_What's the matter with you?_

It can't be. I never thought of this day would come. And with you in it. I was never beaten, always being crowned the one and only winner, but then you came. You crushed me, with your amazing jumping skills and your hidden talent. That was when I truly felt, defeated.

_What's the matter with you?_

Even though you're a guy, you can cook. No, you don't cook crappy dishes but tantalizing meals. You made me enjoy something other than Satsuki's inedible cooking and outside food. You made me experience the warmth of someone's cooking, when it is especially for you. The you when readying our meals is the same as the you on the court. Eyes flaming with passion and determination to make the end of your results satisfying, the joy on your face when knowing what you've been working so hard for is done, the satisfaction in your grin when your food is recognized by others. Everything.

_What's the matter with you?_

You're a 190cm tall male with lean muscles and abs, and yet you sometimes behaves cutely. You blush when someone compliments you, scratching your cheek awkwardly while you give them a cheeky smile. I've noticed those small movements of yours. And the way you talk. Try being in my shoes for a second, will you? And do me a favor. Please, stop spouting adorable stuffs.

_What's the matter with you?_

You smile like an angel. I don't know if you did it on purpose or you're just plain retarded but I love them. Your smiles, your grins, your laughter. I enjoyed them very much. They always succeed in making my whole body relax and make my mood brighten. Every single time.

_What's the matter with you?_

You get along well with others, don't you? It must be because of your personality. I can see that everyone in the team loves and cares about you. Is it because you care about them too? That's most probably it. But just so you know, I will feel jealous.

_What's the matter with you?_

I've heard that you're hiding a very hot blonde chick at your apartment and so I went to make sure of it. She is, very hot indeed. I hate you for having the privilege to live under the same roof with that chick, but I also hate you for letting her kiss you so naturally. I don't know if you have told her to stop or not, but it seemed that you've gotten used to it. Now that I've think about it, I might get angry for not getting your first kiss.

_What's the matter with you?_

You said you like me but you didn't give me a particular confession. I don't know if you're talking about my basketball or as a friend, I need a firm, steady answer. Don't leave me wavering here, I might die.

_What's the matter with you?_

What kind of potion or spell did you use on me, to make me fall head over heals for you?


	8. Daiki's Sexual Intercourse Session!

**Title:** Daiki's Sexual Intercourse Session!

**Pairing(s):** AominexKagami

**Rating:** K

**Genre(s):** Romance, Fluff, Humor.

* * *

"Daiki! Daiki!" The tiny footsteps of a toddler pitter-pattered across the pools of raindrops as said toddler approached another crouching, tan toddler at the riverbank. His tone filled with excitement.

"What's the matter, Taiga?" Said tan toddler looked up from the shimmering river, holding a crayfish in his hand.

"I found this," Taiga looked at the hand that was hiding behind him and revealed the mysterious thing to let Daiki see. "In the snacks room." He was referring to a room at their kindergarten where kids have their snacks and fun time.

"Ah," Daiki let go of the crayfish carefully as he grinned, whispering a soft 'See you' before turning his head back to the redhead. "Shougo-sensei must have forgot to bring it home," The bluenette said absent-mindedly.

Taiga tilted his head in bewilderment. "What's this?" Ignoring what the bluenette said, Taiga proceeded with his main reason for running all the way here.

"It's a porn mag." Daiki replied flatly while taking the magazine from Taiga's hand.

"Pron mag?"

"Porn mag. Por-n."

"Porn mag? What's that?" As if knowing the name of it was not obvious enough. It's not as they were only 7.

"Lemme show you," Daiki sat down on the sandy ground, legs crossed as he flipped through the pages. Taiga followed suit, safe for the rude sitting style. He sat just like a Japanese. "Here," Finally reaching the page he wanted, he pointed at the overly too graphic photographs.

Taiga blinked in confuse at it before looking back up at Daiki with a quizzical look. "What are they doing?"

"He's putting his pee pee into her naughty hole," He replied briefly. "At least that's what Shougo-sensei told me."

"Why?" Taiga frowned, still clueless to the graphics and what Daiki said.

"Shougo-sensei said that it's for entertain…" His words trailed off as he scrunched his face, tilting his head. He was trying hard to recall back the word but failed to. "I forgot the word. But Shougo-sensei did say that it's fun."

"Fun, as in like..?"

"I don't know," Daiki shrugged. "I sneaked up on my parents the night before, since Shougo-sensei told me to, and saw this," He tapped at the magazine. "Mama doesn't look like she's having fun at all. Her face was in pain while Papa's the only one grinning," He made a grimace. "But Mama seemed happy in the end." His grimace morphed into a cheeky grin afterwards.

"Oh.. So is Shougo-sensei right about having fun?" Taiga, finally understood a tad bit of it, smiled.

"I guess so. Forget about that and let's go catch some cicadas!" Daiki let out a toothy grin as he stood up.

"Okay!" Taiga agreed cheerfully and obliged. Daiki's grin grew wider and held onto Taiga's hand, leading him to the forest as they ran there enthusiastically. The porn magazine left abandoned at the riverbank for no one to notice…

…if Shuuzou-sensei was counted as an exception.

Haizaki's gonna get his naughty hole invaded by Nijimura's pee pee after getting a few punches. Hey, no pain no gain.

* * *

"And yeah, that's probably how I got the basic knowledge of 'sex'." Kagami sighed as he sipped his cola from the straw.

Both Kise and Aomine stared at him with astonishment, eyes widened in pure shock.

"Blame that kid I knew back when my Dad's staying in Japan for two months due to some projects and forced to attend kindergarten although it's just for two damn months." Another sigh escaped his lips. "But now that I've think about it, he was my first crush." Kagami with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Wow, that kid's so…so….unbelievable." Kise said in awe while Aomine's kept quiet. Too quiet for everyone's own good.

Before Kagami could point it out, Kise shouted suddenly as he remembered something. The blonde whipped his head to stare intensely at the Aomine who took in the most impact since he was sitting beside him. "Didn't Aominecchi mentioned something like that before, back at our Teikou Days?"

The bluenette frowned to think, his eyes wandered back to the past and before he knew it, he was slamming the table so hard the other customers had to send them a judging stare. "Kagami," He growled, eyes dangerously flickering with affection as he stood up with his eyes glued on a surprised redhead.

"W-Wha— Eep?!" Kagami managed to stutter out before being totally distracted when Aomine took both his hands and clasped them together, wrapping his own ones tightly around them.

"We're meant for each other," Aomine started, eyes still burning with passion that made goosebumps appear on Kagami's skin.

"Oi, oi, don't get mushy here…" Kagami looked around, seeing if they're getting too much attention.

"It is destined that we are one," And Aomine continued, pushing Kise away as an attempt to get out of his seat and set his ass back down beside Kagami. Their hands never once separated.

"Ahomine, stop, seriously!" Kagami tried his best to put up a firm and protesting front but he couldn't help the blush from creeping up his cheeks.

"What happened when I was gone?" Kuroko asked, taking a sip of his second vanilla shake that day as he stared at the couple before looking back at Kise.

"Ahahaha," Kise chuckled nervously. "A long story."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't put in perverted!shotamine. OTL I don't know why but the idea of Aomine being so nonchalant while saying those dirty stuffs is so cute! Hope it's worth your enjoyment!


	9. His Ego

**Title:** His Ego

**Pairing(s):** AominexKagami

**Rating:** K+

**Genre(s):** Romance, Humor.

**Note: **UtaPri AU! minna-san! I'm watching UtaPri 2000% and noticed how sexy Suwabe-sensei sounded in there so something hit me. AoKaga. Kagami and Aomine are seiyuus. That'll be awesome. Thus, this AU is born!

* * *

Both Aomine and I are working as voice actors. Aomine's reputation is bigger than mine. It's not that I mind but sometimes he's just too busy. I know he can handle it and I'm not too troubled about it. What troubled me most is when he's assigned to voice a character in a romance anime. I know it's hard to avoid such offers as he is a popular voice actor and I've tried my best to differentiate it from my personal emotions and working. However, I don't know why, I felt extremely jealous when I'm watching this.

_"Did you sleep well, Little Lamb?" _

Yes, Uta no Prince-sama. Aomine's been obliged to this (sexy)character called Jinguji Ren. He excels in flirting and I don't mind listening to Aomine's seductive voice but his lines are too cheesy. And to top that, he's saying those to a total stranger. _Not me. _

I was okay at first since it was part of his job but I guess I'm too easy to be figured out because Aomine's been asking whether if he should quit voicing him. Of course I scolded him for being an idiot but he didn't seem to be affected. I was glad that he did not quit because the pay was good and the anime's already at its second season. But I'm guessing I'm still not good enough in hiding my jealousy.

"Hey, you're acting weird lately," Aomine pointed out, caressing my head playfully. "Something happened?"

I shook my head and denied it. He did not buy it and continued to pester me. I got fed up and decided it was best to let him know.

"Jinguji Ren, the one you're voicing recently, he's quite the cheesy guy, huh?" I said, letting out a hollow chuckle.

"Um, yeah," He agreed with slight hesitation while looking at me weirdly. "What about him?"

"Too cheesy for my own good…" I murmured softly, lowering my head in embarrassment. That sounded stupid. There was a moment of silence before Aomine let out an amused chuckle. I blushed.

"Oh god, Kagami, you're the best." He teased my already unruly hair once more. I blushed even more and scowled, pouting inwardly for being treated like a kid. "You know I only love you." Okay, he's a cheesy guy too. The red on my cheeks spread to my neck and ears. For a moment there, I felt guilty for even _thinking_ Aomine would cheat on me. I smiled at his loyalty.

"You jealous?" He hit the jackpot. I nodded and his chuckle turned into an evil snicker.

"So," He purposefully lengthened the pronunciation of the 'o' to make me feel uneasy and leaned closer to me, his lips just inches away from my ear. "You'd prefer me calling you 'Little Lamb'?" His tone playful.

"And send you a room filled with red roses while saying those extremely cheesy lines," His lips caressed my earlobe sensually. "With a slurred voice?" He continued and blew into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I let out a soft moan and I can feel his smirking lips on my ear.

He was so daring and stunning just a second ago but now, I regret ever boosting his ego when he already has the ego of a million people. With that said, I still love this attitude of his because this is a special treatment only available for me.

* * *

A/N: I failed to make a suitable ending to this so it turned out crappy. Sorry. OTL


	10. Just A Dream

**Title:** Just A Dream

**Pairing(s):** AominexKagami

**Rating: **M

**Genre(s):** Romance, Hurt, Comfort

**Note: **Hurr~ I'm back after so looong~ XD And I'm back with a present with me! To all of you AoKaga-ers. Nyhuhuh~ :3 This is the prequel to **Baby. **I didn't plan for a prequel but this idea just popped up so, what harm could be done typing it out in a story? Haha. Enjoy! :D

* * *

_It felt good._

"Hah…" I panted, groaned when the muscle tightened around my erection, my hands were holding onto Kagami's hips, thrusting it upwards to meet my thrusts. I let out another shaky moan when his muscle tightened again, sucking my cock further in. It felt warm in Kagami but somehow….this felt different.

I stopped my movements and pried my eyes opened. I was expecting hard rock abs and chest but what greeted me was busty tits. I was shocked. What is this? Who is this? Isn't this supposed to be—

"Daiki, what's wrong?" A petite and _feminine _voice called. My eyes widened. I stared at the busty blonde with disgust, my hands shook and my erection almost flattening. Who the fuck is this? I asked myself. But there was no answer.

"Hey…" She sat up slowly, her hand reaching to touch my face. I slapped it away. Her hand froze in the air as she stared disbelievingly at me and hurt spread across her face. I glared coldly, not even the slightest bit guilty for slapping her away. It was never my fault. I have no recall of what happened or whatsoever so apparently, I was not wrong.

The sound of something dropping to the ground broke my train of thoughts. I snapped my head to the wide opened door. Was it always opened? The sight that presented in front of me was a hundred times more shocking than knowing the fact I'm having sex with a stranger.

"W-What is this?" Kagami's voice was soft and ghostly. His whole body trembling insecurely.

"T-Taiga! I can—" My voice was desperate.

"Don't call me that!" He spatted. I was so hurt. I frowned with sadness and opened my mouth to speak again.

"Kagami. Kagami, I can explain." My voice was a weeny bit more stable than previously.

"Explain? What more to explain?" His tone was cold and his eyes squinted, the tears that were welling in his eyes threatening to fall. His red eyes that I've loved most showed betrayal.

"Listen, Tai-Kagami, this is not what you think it is."

"Your fucking dick is in her damned pussy!" He yelled and let the tears flow.

"Fuck it," I cursed under my breath and took my penis out, jumping off the bed and sprinting to where Kagami was. The blonde was never worth my attention. "Please, Taiga, I don't even—"

"I said, don't call me that." Kagami, who seemed to regain his composure, glared at me coldly and his brows furrowed. "Better off, don't _ever _call me 'Taiga'." With that, he turned his heels and walked away.

"No, Taiga, no!" My voice became even more desperate. I reached out my hand to stop him but no matter how far I've lengthened, Kagami still seemed so far away from me. So far. My surroundings became pitch black. No more sign of that place was once our home. I was left alone standing in the dark wilderness, with my dick hanging half-hard in the air.

* * *

"Taiga!" I shot right up from my bed. Sweat glistering on my forehead and damped the collar of my shirt. I looked around, realizing I was in our room. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. _Just a dream._ I told myself and motioned my hand to the right where Kagami's sleeping. Well, _supposed_ to be. My eyes widened once more when I realized it was empty.

I jumped right out of our bed and dashed to the only place where Kagami would possibly be, the kitchen.

I was happy when I saw Kagami standing there with the blue apron I bought for him, preparing breakfast like always. To reassure myself, I walked to him and pulled him into an embrace.

I can touch him.

_It was just a dream. _I repeated to myself. Kagami's right here, in my arms. I can never imagine a day without him. Without touching him. Without him being mine.

"I love you." I declared my love for him with a heated passion.

"I know." He replied.

_It was all just a dream._

* * *

A/N: The ending was weird. Well, for me. Anyways, thank you for reading! XD


	11. Incest Much?

**Title:** Incest Much?

**Paring(s):** AominexKagami, KoukixKagami

**Rating:** K+

**Genre(s):** Romance, Humor, Incest

**Notes: **LOL. I don't know why but I just wanted to write something like this. Inspired by an art by **roda**(pixiv). I used Kouki as their child's name because I'm too lazy to think of one and I really don't know his real personality and looks. Do patch me up if you know. :) For now, enjoy this little incest fic!

* * *

"Tai-mom!" Kouki yelled for Kagami from his room, his voice whiny. Kagami who was just about to prepare dinner let out a frustrated sigh and wiped off the water on his hand on the apron before going into Kouki's room.

"What?" Kagami peeked in, eyes bemused since Kouki likes to play pranks.

"Come here." The 7 year old kid patted his hand in the air quickly to indicate Kagami to go over where he was, the bed. Despite Kagami arching a doubtful brow, he complied.

The moment Kagami leaned in to decrease the gap between them, Kouki tilted his head upwards and successfully planted a kiss on Kagami's lips. Kagami's cheeks became a color similar to his hair as he backed away with an arm covering his invaded lips. He never thought his own son would do something like this. However, Kouki seemed to take it too lightly and went back to reading the comic he was previously busying himself with.

Wouldn't want to make the atmosphere even more awkward, Kagami let it pass and tried to continue cooking with a normal attitude.

* * *

"Taiga," Aomine started off sternly, his fingers crossed together under his chin and elbows propped on the dining table as he stared seriously at Kagami. "We really need to solve the whole Kouki-randomly-kissing-you problem."

Just the mention of it made Kagami blush faintly. Oh, how wrong can that be? Because now Kouki's like, what? 12 already and he's still randomly kissing his own _father_ for Pete's sake.

"The only one who can randomly kiss you is me." The bluenette declared with a stern glint in his eyes.

"Don't joke around!" Kagami slapped Aomine's arm and heat started to crept up his cheeks even more. _Am I being played by the two bluenettes in my house?_

"I _am_ serious."

The sound of door clicking open broke the serious atmosphere around them as they whipped their heads to greet the tiny figure. Kouki's tall for his age and his body shaped just perfectly. Well, having two professional basketball players as fathers should result to something like Kouki.

"I'm back!" Kouki announced enthusiastically and grinned Kagami's grin when he spotted his two fathers, running to them afterwards.

"Dai-dad, Tai-mom, missed me?" The only thing that resembled Aomine on Kouki is the midnight blue hair and the _smirk_. Why? Kagami has always wondered.

"Like hell you lil' shit." Aomine sent a smirk compatible to Kouki.

"It's okay," Kouki shrugged and skipped to where Kagami was and snaked his arms around Kagami's neck. "At least Tai-mom will." He stuck out a tongue playfully before proceeding to give Kagami a smooch.

"You—" Aomine jolted up from the chair and pulled the little brat away from a flustered Kagami by the collar, eyebrow furrowed in annoyance and anger.

Kouki looked up and gave Aomine a smirk.

"I'm your son so naturally I would like someone who shares the same personality as Tai-mom. However, I still couldn't find any so I'm targeting Tai-mom for now." Kouki explained nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing to say to your parents.

"Taiga's mine." Aomine sneered and hissed, bringing Kouki's face closer.

"After I find _my _Tai-mom." Kouki retorted sharply with the same hiss.

Okay, rephrase, not only the hair and smirk resembled Aomine but mostly all of his immoral personalities. Seriously, why did he turned out like this? What did they do wrong when raising this kid?

Kagami rubbed a palm across his face and let out a defeated sigh.

_What to do?_

* * *

A/N: Awww, Kagami's being lovedddd~ XD


	12. The Anonymous Sender

**Title:** The Anonymous Sender

**Pairing(s): **AominexKagami

**Rating:** K

**Genre(s):** Romance, Fluff, Slight Hurt/Comfort

**Notes: **Here's an intro to let you get the hang of the drabble below: Aomine's a policeman and Kagami's a firefighter who got injured in an incident. He's now staying in a hospital. One day, police officers, including Aomine, go to a hospital to visit some patients to interrogate. Aomine finds the program boring and stupid so he wanders off to another wing of the hospital and ends up accidentally finding Kagami's room.

* * *

"Kagami-san, this is for you." A young nurse walks in to the patient room, holding a bouquet of lilies as she smiles.

Kagami looks up from his sticky pad and immediately, a smile etches onto his face when his eyes laid on the flowers. _Again,_ he thinks to himself.

"Does it have a name this time?" Kagami asks incredulously but the nurse just shakes her head. The redhead looks down in disappointment before looking back at the nurse again, smiling.

"Thank you." Kagami nods in appreciation and the nurse smiles back in return before leaving Kagami alone.

_This time's lilies, huh?_ Kagami chuckles and holds the bouquet of flowers with care. Someone has been sending him flowers for a while now and it always came anonymously. Kagami is sure that no one knew about this 'little' incident of his. Kuroko's in a place far away from Tokyo and his parents are still in the States. He never informed them because he didn't want them to worry and he sure can handle this by himself. But staying in a hospital for such a long period of time and without anyone visiting can be quite lonely.

However, this stranger came in. He didn't know when and why but he gets a bouquet of flowers on every Friday, each time with either different flowers or wrappings. He can tell the stranger had put quite an effort in this. He is grateful for this stranger.

Now he finally has something to look forward to. He never felt too lonely from that day onward.

Kagami smiles at the lilies again before leaning in to take in their scent. It smelled differently from the other ones. Though all the flowers he had received shared one same smell; cologne. Kagami can't quite put it but he is sure. Every time the flowers would have a mixture of their original scent and a tad bit of cologne. Did the stranger sent all of these in person? Then why doesn't he come to _give_ them to me in person?

Kagami's determined to find that person out.

One day, after he has recovered from his injury, he will.

"Some day, I will." Kagami grins to himself, though he never knew there is a man standing outside all this time.

Aomine is standing outside of the room, leaning against the door. He has witnessed everything. Well, skipping his duty for a while wouldn't kill. Aomine would always stay and spy on Kagami every time he send the flowers. He _had _to see the smile every time Kagami receives the flower. The smile made him happy.

"Good luck with that," Aomine gave a silent reply and smirks to himself before he turns of his heels, leaving.


End file.
